dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball SS2: Grand Finale
Section 1: Road to the End Part 1: War against Darkness The battle raged all around Ciche, to his left Max Power Super Saiyan Bage smashed his energy covered fist into a large darkness creature and it exploded. Super Saiyan 2 Barb zipped through the air and spun around rapid firing at several creatures flying after him. Elswhere the other members of the Saiyan Squad fought the creatures, while Acress personally stood guard at the side of the chamber where Olant currently was. He was training to save them all from Ankoku - the dark entity who had been released thanks to the balck hole created by Icer years ago - in a horribe dimension where time did not exist, thanks to a combination of science and magic by Ciche and Alama as a 'last stand' plan. Ciche looked ahead, the darkness creature had descended and was walking slowly towards them, it was almost here. Occo suddenly zipped past "I'm gonna try and stall it!" he yelled as he transformed into a Golden Super Saiyan 4 and zipped at the monster. Ciche slashed at a shadow creature and it dissipated, then turned to watch Occo fight. Occo took on the creature: God of Darkness Ankoku, dodging around it and firing blasts but the creature did not care. Soon it grew bored and grabbed Occo. It was about to obliterate him when suddenly a Hypernova energy ball appeared from nowehere and struck the creature, it dropped Occo in suprise. The battle briefly stopped and everyone looked up, in the sky above appeared Icer - the Ultimate Arcosian, Olant's brother Taanip in his Super Saiyan 5 form, and all of the Ancient Humans. As Icer and the ancients attacked the dark army Taanip zipped down to Ciche "We were revived since the dimensions were ripped open" he clapped Ciche's back "Don't worry we're on your side, even Icer". Part 2: Taanip's Return and Olant's Preperation Olant continued training in the special chamber where time seemed to not exist. He had been training here for a millenia, and yet no time at all, and he could feel that he was close to achieving his ultimate potential. Olant reflected upon all the major that had lead to this: the Saiyan tournament, destruction of Planet Vegeta, fights with Indus and Zenkai, death at Icer's hands, journey through Hell and for the Dragon Balls, final battle with Icer, second time in Hell and battles with Quash and Night. And of course most recently, his brother's re-appearance. It had been a normal day on Planet P2, when Taanip and his militia had suddenly arrived in their ship. He had been delighted to see his brother and of course had gone in to chat with him, however Taanip's militia attacked his friends while he was distracted. After discovering this he began fighting his apparently treacherous brother, and his friends were victorious against the militia. Taanip had achieved Super Saiyan 5 at some point, and thanks to this he defeated Olant until he fused with Occolant and defeated Taanip. As Taanip passed away he revealed that the darkness was coming. It did. They prepared for it in all sorts of different ways. Soon it arrived, using the Dark Super Saiyan power left behind by Night in Olant, and the dark ki Night left inside Icer in order to converge the regular worl and Otherworld in order for Ankoku to emerge from his dark realm. Olant knew that while he trained in the chamber his friends were out fighting the dark god Ankoku and his forces. Some may even have died... Olant dreaded to think that. Due to the god's overwhelming power Olant had been forced to enter this chamber to gain enough power to defeat him, he was also aware that Barb had temporarily left the battlefield to summon Shindraco, and as a backup plan, as if there were any other way to gain enough power to defeat the god. After what felt like another eternity, and at the same time less than a millisecond, Olant felt it, he had achieved it, his full potential. He activated his new form - "Yes this will do!" - he thought before powering down. Suddenly the chamber's doors opened and Olant walked out. Section 2: The Final Battle Part 3: The Full Potential of a Super Saiyan Olant walked out of the chamber and their was silence, the battle stopped. "Olant!" Acress cried as she turned to Olant and hugged him. "Can you take him down?" Barb asked as he walked up, a serious look on his face. "Maybe" Olant nodded as he stepped away from Acress, as he walked forward and they walked back, Olant noted the presence of his old enemies and Taanip, who gave his younger brother a thumbs up. All of the Saiyans and their allies got behind Olant as he yelled out, powering up, his aura and hair turned white and his eyes turned red. "This" Olant began as he looked over his allies "Is a Super Saiyan with it's full potential" he smirked and the suddenly vanished, he shot at Ankoku at incredible speeds and struck the giant shadow god in the stomach. The god let out a roar of surpirse and staggered backwards. "Impressive" Ankoku rasped in a warped voice "You are the most powerful mortal I have ever known to exist". Ankoku swiped at Olant, who ignited his aura and shot out of the way. The dark god raised his arms and rapid fired his Darkness Orb technique at Olant, who moved back and forth dodging each of the high powered energy balls. Olant quickly fired his Golden Supremacy Cannon at Ankoku, who raised his palm up and blocked the attack. Olant laughed and flew full speed around Ankoku, keeping up firing his Golden Cannon. Ankoku attempted to keep his palm trained on the blast but failed and it hit him several times, causing some pain. Olant vanished and appeared above Ankoku, he had pushed Supreme Energy into his leg and smashed it into the god's head. "I'LL FINISH YOU" Olant cried as he flew up and raised his arms into the air, he quickly formed his Final Supremacy Nova in the air above him and launched it at Ankoku. It was a massive golden ball of energy which was powered by dual Golden Cannons shot into it. Olant continued firing the Golden Cannons into the ball as it surged towards Ankoku. "HAAAAH! DARKNESS BLAST" Ankoku yelled as he pulled back his massive arm and then pushed it forward, firing a gargantuan blast of energy. The Darkness Wave hit the Final Supremacy Nova and completley obliterated it. Olant gasped, he had not time to dodge and so pushed all of his energy into a powerful shield. The Darkness Blast hit him and destroyed his shield overwhelming him. He fell to the ground, heavily damaged and barely conscious. Suddenly Acress appeared next to him throught Instant Transmission, she grabbed him and teleported back to the others. Ciche quickly gave Olant a healing capsule as Barb looked at Ankoku, who was turning to face the heroes. "Dark God" Barb spoke in a determined voice "Prepare to face the might of the Super Saiyan God!" All of the Saiyans, including the now healed Olant turned to look at Barb, as Ankoku stared down at them, bewildered. Barb smirked. Part 4: The God of the Saiyans Arises After being asked exactly what Barb intended, he explained to the other Saiyans what he had learned from Shindraco, the legend of the Super Saiyan God and the ritual needed to create the form. Taanip, Acress, Ciche, Kale, and Bage all joined hands with Barb, their was a bright flash and soon Barb emerged as the Super Saiyan God, his hair a light red color. With his new power Barb fought against Ankoku, utilising new attacks like his Destructive God Wave to strike the dark creature. However as the battle raged, one of Ankoku's shadow creatures smashed into Barb and caught him off guard, allowing Ankoku to smash him around and finally double axe handle him into the ground. At this moment, his god power ran out. Part 5: The Power of Olant Ciche jetted over to grab Barb and recover him as Ciche fell to his knees "We've lost..." he said solemnly. As soon as Ciche arrived back with Barb, Ankoku spoke "Allies of the light!" he said as the dark clouds hanging in the air intensified "You have failed to stop me" he raised his arm into the air and dark energy began to wrap around it "Now I shall lay ruin to all of the twelve universes! I shall destroy this one first since it was always his favorite..." he finished. Olant looked at Ciche and Alama "Can you close the black hole now?" he asked Ciche looked confused "Yes, but he'll just re-open it, there's no point" Olant looked determined "Do it, I'll take care of him" Ciche gasped, and Acress looked at Olant, realizing what was about to happen "EVERYONE" she said "Get close to Olant, he's going to need our energy". The Saiyans all ran over to Olant, other than Ciche who was preparing the black hole closing device with Alama. Olant then began powering up, his aura grew to massive sizes and continued amplifying as he strained himself to output as much power as possible. Then Olant roared and a giant white snake ki construct with red 'eyes' appeared appeared. Olant was inside the construct's head and the rest of the Saiyan's were in it's body. "Everyone' put your energy into my Supreme Divine Serpent Attack now!" he yelled back at them. "NO!" yelled Ankoku and quickly fired a wave of darkness to stop the Saiyans, but The Master and his fellow ancient humans were suddenly there, they raised a barrier to block the attack. The barrier held briefly but cut through the blast and the ancient humans were killed, Abaco was also caught in the attack and vanished into Hell with them. However it had bought enough time. The Saiyan's all powered up to their maximum levels and pushed their energy into Olant's construct. "HAAAAAH!" Olant yelled as he transformed into his full potential Super Saiyan state and then jetted forward. His entire Supreme Divine Serpent Construct Shot toward Ankoku. "DIE WEAKLINGS!" the dark god yelled as he fired another dark blast at Olant, however Olant's ki construct soared through it. At that moment Ciche and Alama activated their device and the black hole closed. "It's Over!" Olant said as his Supreme Divine Serpent hit Ankoku's incarnated body and ripped through it. The dark god screamed as his incarnation was destroyed "Beware Saiyan, I shall open my dimension and return one day, I swear it, and when I do I will finish you off first!" "I doubt it" Olant said with a grin and released the energy of his attack, detonating the construct and destroying Ankoku's incarnated body completely. Section 3: Ending of SS Part 6: Icer's Last Strike As the Saiyan's gathered together they all let out sighs of relief, the dark clouds in the skies above cleared and peace had returned. "What about what Ankoku said?" asked Occo "do you think he'll come back?" "As long as nobody causes the creation of another link to his realm then I guess not" Olant said Suddenly the ground shook as a massive aura flared. The Saiyan's all turned to see Icer, his muscles bulked up, showing his full Ultimate Arcosian power "THIS IS PERFECT" he yelled "NOW YOU DIE OLANT!" he yelled as he wrapped his launched himself straight at Olant. The Saiyan Squad we're all too drained from having given Olant their energy to stop him, excpet for one. Taanip had seen the betrayl coming since Icer had promised to help and had saved enough of his ki to retake his Super Saiyan 5 state, he shot forward and grabbed Icer by the leg, pulling him back "WHAT?!" Icer yelled '"Get off!" Taanip's body glowed with energy "Goodbye Olant" he smiled "Have a good life, come visit every so often" he said and then released his ki into a controlled explosion. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Icer yelled as he was consumed by the blast. Then there was silence and he and Taanip were gone. Part 7: The End Olant and the other Saiyans all returned to their ruined castle but then realised that they really needed to relax and this was not the place to do it. So they all grabbed each other's hands and transmitted to Otherworld.\ They all arrived at their estate and found that Taanip was there, a halo over his head. "So you did come to visit" "Of course" Olant said "Glad you were allowed to come here" "Yeh, it's good" said Taanip "The Ancient Humans were too, but wished to stay in Hell for some reason" Olant as he looked at his allies "That was probably the best fight we're ever going to get, time to relax" That night the Saiyan Squad all had a small celebration, and Olant, Acress, and Taanip all stood on the balcony watching the other Saiyans enjoy themselves, some swam, some fought some ate. As Olant and the others watched Ciche and Alama fire off fireworksinto the air he thought to himself "This is good, a good ending, I won't have any more battles" and Olant headed down with Acress to enjoy the festivities. He smiled as he looked over his friends faces, they had all been through so much, but they wouldn't be where they were now without it. Suddenly Barb jumped up and powered up to his maximum, he had retained the god power somehow and he actually flashed into the Super Saiyan God form. "Olant, how about it, one more battle?" he asked. Olant powered up into his full potential Super Saiyan state "ALL RIGHT, this will decide which of us is the best!" Barb pushed his arms forward "Final Destructive Wave!" Olant followed in turn "Supremacy Cannon!" The two blasts collided and exploded, then Olant and Barb flew at each other, their energy surrounded fists collided with each other. The two were head to head smirking. "Then again" Olant thought "Nothing has truly changed, maybe this is not the end, but a new beginning" :THE END Category:Sagas Category:Specials